Black Rose
by Wiku Wolfe
Summary: New family moves in when trouble hits max's family! Loads of fax! Completely human for most of it! I know that i'm really bad at summerys but it's way better than the summery!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life is hard, Death is easy. I wrote on a small piece of paper and hung it angrily on my wall for everyone to see. Expecially my father ,Jeb! He was my father but he was a monster and I hated him for everything he had done to Nudge, my mom, and I. My family ran away from him a little over a year agoand never wanted to see him again but that didn't matter for he would be here in two weeks. " Max! Max! What's wrong moms worried and she ran out the door to her car crying!" ,asked Nudge, the loudest person I know. How would I tell her that the man who had experimented on us and the one who i was now responsible for protecting her from was coming. "I'll tell you after school okay, Nudge." She looked at me with a surprized face that had questions spewing out of her eyes. "Fine but hurry up and get ready ,I don't want to have to walk to school." After she left i ran into my shower, got dressed, and threw my hair into a pony tail. I grabbed my bag and keys and walked out side to meet Nudge when I see that she's talking to a little girl who just looks so so... angelic. With her sky blue eyes and blond wavy hair she looked younger than i bet she was. Right next to her was two guys, the shorter one had blond hair and blue eyes like the little girl but completely different his were harder and didn't give off the same effect. But the reason i couldn't look away was the one next to him the one with dark clothes, piercing almost black eyes, the face that made him look suddle and stunning at the same time.

I walked over to Gazzy the twelve year who i had babysitted when his mom couldn't trust him to not blow up the backyard. "Heyy Max!", he said in his happy-go-lucky voice ."Hey Gasman.", I replied in a flat tone. "do you know who the new kids are?" "I think the little kids name is Angel, and the tall blond is Iggy, but i don't know the dark one." The bus pulled up about a minute later and we all walked up on the three stairs and sat down. Once we got off, i walked to my homeroom class waiting for the blissful silence of class, i never payed attention in class cause i knew everything they tried to teach me. I usually read or sat there and stared off into space. But today was different about thirty seconds after i had sat down two people came in, the two people i saw at my bus. Ms. Schaar, the language teacher who had hated me all year, turns her head from her cell phone and says "Are two new students have arrived why don't you introduce your self." They looked at her for half a second and each other for the other half. " I'm Iggy" ,said the blond one. "and I'm Fang."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked past him without introducing myself, unlike every other girl in the class. And i mean every girl! But the funniest was Sarah she ran right up to him and started fanning her face and got lower until she hit her chest. I didn't stick around to hear what she said, but i new it would of been hilarious. I walked to Ms. Hudsons room, another teacher that hates me, and sat down in the back of the class next to Dawn. She was one of the few friends i had at this horrid school. This was the class that i usually stared of into space the ... Dawn had other plans she had seen Fang and I get off the same bus ,even though we weren't near each other, she wanted to discuss how insanely hot he was. He was hot but i'm not obsessed like Dawn when she thought someone was hot she went after them.

I ran into Iggy after school on my way to the bus, and he told me about the attempts to ask out Fang and him. That made me laugh. He sat next to me on the bus and we talked all the way home, and i'm not a talking person but something was different i could talk to him the same way i could talk to Nudge and Gazzy. When it hit our stop we all got off and walked to our house. I didn't even remember them moving in, I expecially didn't remember them moving in right next door.

I walked inside with Nudge and smelled the most delicious thing in the world, chocolate chip cookies. "Hey" Nudge and I said at the same time. "Hi girls", said my mom coming into the front room with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. I grabbed a few after giving my mom a hug and ran upstars to my room. I jumped on my bed and grabbed the notebook and pen that was sitting on the nightstand. I don't know what i was drawing but it turned into a sunset and then six kids with wings flying over the water. I hadn't noticed my music was on until my mom came up and turned it off. "Max do me a favor and make some new friends. I like Dawn but make more k... Do it for Nudge." , "What" was all i could muster together. "trust me" then she walked out of my room the only trace that she was there was the six cookies left on the dresser.


End file.
